thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyler
Kyler is a minor villain in the TV show the Cobra Kai Personality Kyler is a high school student who bullies Miguel Diaz and his friends Eli Moskowitz and Demetri. He and Samantha LaRusso become a couple, but Samantha dumps him after witnessing Kyler and his friends bullying Miguel, Demetri, and Eli. Kyler then makes up lies about her which causes her to lose her friends. After Miguel beats up Kyler and his friends, his bullying ends, and he is shown to be afraid of Miguel. Character history Kyler is first shown going into a liquor store with his friends to buy alcohol despite being underage, but Miguel outs them. Kyler, angry at Miguel pushes him onto Johnny Lawrence's car, angering Johnny. Kyler and his friends make fun of Johnny, and Kyler even pushes him. In retaliation, Johnny kicks Kyler in the face. Kyler and his friends attack Johnny, but Johnny defeats all of them. Kyler becomes attracted to Samantha, and the attraction is mutual. Her dad Daniel LaRusso invites Kyler to their house for dinner. At Daniel's house Daniel notices the bruises and Kyler face, but Kyler lies about him and himself and his friends getting jumped by Johnny, which plays a role in igniting the rivalry between Daniel an Johnny, as Daniel actually went to the newly developed Cobra Kai dojo to confront Johnny over the incident. Johnny, however, reveals the truth of what really happened, leading Daniel to suspect that maybe Kyler wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and kept a closer eye on him. Kyler attempts to make a move on Sam during a school Halloween party, but his attempt fails as Daniel walks in the room he and Samantha are in, though Daniel does not catch Kyler's true intention as Kyler quickly comes up with a cover story to explain what he was "really" doing. In the boys locker room Kyler and his friends run into Miguel. They mock Miguel's karate. An angry Miguel then kicks Kyler which causes him and a few of his friends to fall on the ground. Kyler and his friends then gang up on him and beat him up. At the school library, Kyler and his friends bully Miguel, Demetri and Eli, though unbeknownst to him Samantha watches what he is doing, leading her to realize that her dad was right to suspect him. She confronts him while they are watching a movie at the movie theater, but he lies about them joking around. Seeing through his lie Samantha dumps him then fends off his advances with her own karate. After being dumped by Samantha, Kyler gets revenge by spreading lies about Samantha performing fellatio on him in a movie theater considering herself superior to their friends Yasmine and Moon which causes her to lose her friends and become an outcast. When Samantha confronts him in the cafeteria, Kyler makes fun of her. When Miguel tells him to leave her alone Kyler pushes Miguel, insults his Karatr and attempts to punch him, but Miguel blocks his punch and punches him. An angry Kyler then attacks Miguel. While initially having the upper hand, Miguel recovers and knocks him on the ground. Kyler and his friends then attack Miguel, but Miguel beats them up. When Miguel and Demetri are walking in the hallway they see Kyler who turns around and walks away after seeing Miguel. When Kyler, one of his friends who was beaten up my Miguel in the cafeteria, Yasmine and Moon come to the lake to celebrate Yasmine's birthday, they see it is crowded with so many people Yasmine does not associate with. Yasmine tells Kyler to tell everyone at the lake to get out. He initially agrees to do that, but after seeing Miguel he becomes afraid, and he suggests they go somewhere else. He and his friend leave. Fighting Style Kyler is a wrestler, and it shows when he fights. He often relies on tackles and chokes. Although lanky he is strong enough to throw his opponents around. However, he is otherwise untrained and has no real defense, making it easy for a skilled opponent to pick him apart. Category:Villains Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Characters